


Send It

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	Send It

给小儿子喂完奶，给大女儿讲完睡前故事，把两个孩子都哄睡着抱上床后卷才腾出精力来看一看手机。

工作邀约是没有的，生了二胎之后壳哥就把他所有通告都推了，让他安心在家带孩子，反正壳哥一个人的收入养得起全家。

置顶消息里是两个小时前壳哥发的“会晚一点回家”。卷去洗了个澡，把两个孩子和自己的换洗衣服丢到洗衣篮里准备让保姆明天洗，做完一切才端了瓶红酒坐到阳台上。

虽然壳哥让他在家待着，却也没让他做全职主妇。想写歌就写歌，想编曲就编曲，在不累着自己的前提下也可以出去拍个杂志接个访谈。家里大小事务都有保姆，壳哥十分尊重他的想法。

在家陪孩子是卷自己的选择，也的确是幸福快乐比辛苦多，没什么好抱怨的。也许是今晚月色太亮，屋子里太安静，也许是壳哥已经快三个小时没回他消息，心里突然涌上一股委屈。

月下的美人倒了一杯红酒，借着月色一饮而尽，放下酒杯时一滴泪顺着眼角滑下来。

有些事一旦开始就停不下来，就算卷自己觉得莫名其妙，眼里的泪就像断了线的珠子噼里啪啦往下落。抹脸的速度都赶不上哭的，没一会就变成一只泪眼摩挲的小花猫。

心里的委屈同时爆发出来：快一个月和壳哥只能在晚安和早安吻时见面，他知道对方同时接了两部剧，天天在两个剧组跑，晚上能回家一起睡觉已经不易，但还是忍不住委屈。就连下午儿子摔坏了他的小玩具都觉得是自己的错。

他就穿了件真丝睡衣，在阳台上风吹过来顿时有点冷。美人吸着鼻子站起来准备回房间，刚跨出一步觉得不对劲——

 

壳哥坐上车的时候是夜里一点，他今天本来有场大夜，剧组调配出了问题临时改了，他才能在这个点赶回家。

助理知道老板每天晚上要搂着老婆睡觉的习惯，因此把车开得飞快。壳哥在后座心神不宁，总觉得哪里不对，把全身上下里里外外翻了个遍，没找出什么差错来。打开手机看了看，卷刚把两个孩子的睡颜发给他，还拍了个视频，镜头里的老婆穿着睡衣，头发刚洗完还没吹干，小声给他唱刚写出来的歌。

他笑着看完，回了段语音，关屏幕时不小心瞥到日期，顿时发现哪里不对了。

壳哥的笑容僵在脸上，赶紧让助理把车开得再快一点。

 

他回到家时家里一片安静。先去孩子们房间看了看，两个孩子都睡着，又跑到主卧，房间里没人。壳哥心里大概有数了，转身走向阁楼。

推开门那刻壳哥被屋子里的信息素熏得一个踉跄，海盐柠檬再清爽也能在瞬间席卷他的脑海。壳哥下意识释放了自己的信息素，包裹住自己伴侣此刻不安和躁动的心情。

他走到窗边，看见卷蜷缩着坐在墙角，发情期的Omega浑身通红，抱着自己把脸埋在臂弯里瑟瑟发抖。

壳哥把他圈到怀里，捞出已经哭得满脸眼泪的卷，伸手给他擦掉眼泪：“对不起我来晚了……不哭了老婆，我回来了。”

卷在他怀里哭得直打小奶嗝，把壳哥心疼坏了。他最近光顾着把戏拍完下半年就可以空下来带老婆孩子出去旅行，忙疯了都忘了老婆发情期就在这几天，还好今天剧组有事他回家了，不然事后他得心疼死。

卷一边哭一边还在念念叨叨，壳哥听不清他在说什么，也不在意。俯下身去含住卷的舌头，把他的碎碎念都堵在嘴里。这个时候的美人经不起撩拨，嘬了两口卷就瘫倒在他身上。

手顺着宽松的睡裤伸进去，隔着内裤就感受到里面湿了一层。刚探进去两根手指，身上的卷仿佛受了很大的刺激，尖叫着在他肩上咬了一口。

发情期就是最好的润滑剂，壳哥不再废话，掏出自己的东西抵在穴口，一寸寸把凶器嵌进去。

Alpha的气味也有催情的效果，卷不怎么费力就把壳哥的性器全吃进去了。他红着脸，不满足地挺起腰，自己套弄着壳哥的东西。

壳哥最喜欢的就是发情时的卷，被情欲控制的小美人会抛弃所有理智和廉耻，化身为欲望的奴隶，臣服在他身下讨好承欢。嫌他慢了会自己动，觉得不够深就主动打开腿，还会摇着屁股说些自己都不知道的淫言浪语，又骚又撩人。

他抓着卷胸前那团肉，用两个指头捏着小颗粒扭了扭，立刻就感觉到身上的人晃得更厉害。卷快要支撑不住，腰一软跪在他腿间。

壳哥伸手扶住了，性器进入到前所未有的深度，卷爽得叫都叫不出，从喉咙里发出气音，眼神迷离地看着不远的墙壁。

他抱着壳哥，手在壳哥后背上留下抓痕，脚趾蜷缩在一起，在信息素的刺激下他从脸到脖子都泛着一股潮红。

壳哥吻他，咬他的侧颈和锁骨，抓着他的大腿往两边掰，挺着腰自下而上往深里干他。卷被操弄得神志不清，声音里带了哭腔，呜咽着让壳哥轻一点。

但是他的身体不是这么想的，温热的穴夹着壳哥不让他离开。生了两个孩子的地方还是那么紧致，有生命似的包裹着壳哥的性器，充满节奏感收缩着，缠着壳哥。

“老婆，别哭了……”男人温柔地舔去妻子脸上的泪，下身却粗暴地顶开他的生殖腔，把性器往更深更紧的地方送，手上也没闲着，在卷大腿内侧掐出一个个掐痕。

生殖腔被破开的痛感终于让卷找回一丝理智，他挣扎着躲开，哭哭啼啼地拼命摇头：“不、不生了……”

他们的二胎就是意外，本来不准备要，卷被壳哥哄了两句就让他在里面射了。本来想着没那么百发百中，两个月后卷拿着验孕棒把他老公从家里敲到片场，生老二的时候卷在产房里把壳哥家里祖宗十八代都骂穿了。

壳哥当然也记得当时的痛并快乐，伸手一捞就把卷搂到怀里，低头去亲他的唇：“我戴套了，别怕。”

 

接下来的几天壳哥都没去片场，两部剧的导演都气得不行。然而重返工作岗位的男主状态奇佳，甚至还给每个剧组又拉了两千万的赞助，于是再没人敢说话。

一个月后壳哥正式杀青，刚出片场就被记者堵了个水泄不通。每个人手上拿着一堆资料，兴奋地问他是不是家庭出了问题。

他被问得一头雾水，看了视频才知道卷那天在家里阳台上喝酒落泪被偷拍了，再加上那几天他无故旷工，也怪不得这群吃人血馒头的要多想。

他想了想，对着无数镜头开了口：“我的家庭一切安好。接下来半年我要带着妻子和孩子们外出旅游，你们可能要有很长一段时间见不到我，不要太想念哦。”

说完，他朝着镜头眨了眨眼，带着保镖和助理头也不回的走了。

-END-


End file.
